


Fluffy bits

by Honestreader



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, otp prompts, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestreader/pseuds/Honestreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when I write I lack the necessary fluff to meet my daily quota(To avoid sobbing in despair over these sad old men) so I have decided to write a collection of oneshots of my favorite old man Pairing, Ford^2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy bits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Imagine your OTP fighting over the blankets.

Stanford Filbrick Pines has fought off faceless horrors from countless dimensions, freed a civilization from tyranny twice, and defeated the impossi-beast(with a bit of help from his brother but still a pretty significant feat). Even with all that experience, not for the life of him could he get the blanket away from an underweight hillbilly. 

"Fiddleford." The researcher prodded the recovering lunatic. "Come on, share the blankets. I'm cold." He was met with a wry grin and the tightening of the smaller mans grip on the sheets. Ford grabbed at the edge of the blankets and pulled. It didn't budge. "Fidds, I know you're awake."

"So? You shoulda gotten ta bed sooner, there mighta been some blankets left for ya." 

Ford huffed, crossing his arms. His voice was kept to a whisper but still carried a lot of weight. "I have very important research to do."

Baby blue eyes slid open, a playful twinkle flashing through them. "More important than sleep?"

"Definitely."

"Oh horse radish, if you keep this up you'll be sleeping in the lab. is yer research more important than me?"

Ford blushed, "There's nothing more important than you"

The smaller man closed his eyes and grinned. "Flatterer, yer still not getting the blanket back."

"Drat." Ford laid down on the bed, resigned to his fate. He'd slept in worse places before. Suddenly, the lump from the other side of the bed rolled across and wrapped itself around him with limbs and quilt alike. 

"Ah'm better than a blanket." Fiddleford snuggled up close and Ford responded by squeezing him, lightly to avoid hurting him accidentally. As the smaller man began to drift off Ford smiled to himself and pressed his lips to his forehead.

"I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest something, please send me an ask on my tumblr.  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/honestreaderwrites


End file.
